The Knights of the Silver Rose: Bizzare Battles
by Lisalynd Writer of Many Names
Summary: As we left off, the Knights of the Silver Rose decided to split up. One team will have to battle their way through while the other uncovers more bizzare secrets. Whether they are pieces that complete a puzzle or more unanswered questions, they will have to see for themselves. Altogether, it's a combination of Bizzare Battles.
1. Battle with the Beast

_**Warning: Page long Author's Note. Feel free to skip.**_

 _ **Hey there readers! Welcome to my third book of the Knights of the Silver Rose! :D Read my version of the previous books in chronological order if you haven't already. I added quite a bit of important details that will be followed up in this book.**_

 _ **On a sadder note, I'm afraid this is the chapter where AlliyahtheAuthor and I started parting ways… Here's how it went:**_

 **Hello, dear readers. I am sad to inform you that the Mystery Writer will give no more hints from now on...**

 **Thankfully, she will still continue to write the story with me, so you can still see her writing through that :). Would you like to bid goodbye?**

 _ **Well, readers, someone (you know very well who you are) has discovered my name by MP.**_

 _ **Destiny RainbowHeart.**_

 _ **Here's the last you should know about me before I say farewell:**_

 _ **I remember since the very beginning when AlliyahTheAuthor and I first role played the Knights of the Silver Rose on Wizard101. She is known as Christina FairyFlame and I as Destiny Rainbowheart in game. I never thought it would take us this far in storytelling, but I'm glad it did.**_

 _ **I will still portray myself as Destiny as the story goes on, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it with AlliyahTheAuthor. Destiny is a character based on who I am as a person; my talents, quirks, flaws, uncertainties, and feelings towards myself and others. Hopefully, you readers will get to know me better as the story continues.**_

 _ **Being part of it all was a great honor, and I hope you enjoyed my little mystery while it lasted. But like all things, this has come to an end.**_

 _ **Take care!**_

 **...I hope you love the chapter.**

* * *

Evelyn's P.O.V.

* * *

I grumbled miserably as we walked deeper and deeper into the Wyrd.

 _This is taking forever... We're crazy to just expect to bump into some random little village in the middle of an uninhabited dark forest._

I wasn't afraid to express my thoughts. "Where even _are_ we? I swear to Moodha... we must be in the middle of nowhere…"

Olivia asked the same question to her map, only without the cussing, coming back with an answer. "We're almost at the epicentre of the Wyrd! This is gonna get interesting…"

 _Hope she's right… This place is boring!_

Then there was a rustle in the bushes.

 _I take it back!_

We all turned and froze, dropping our equipment and drawing our swords out. The bushes stopped moving. Something leaped forward.

"AH!"

We all scrambled away, including Justin.

 _Does he expect us to protect him because he's new? It's every man for himself! Or girl… Gah! Just let that beast be gone already so we don't have to hide anymore! This is just disgraceful! What would my father say if he saw me now?_

Fiona peaked out of a prickly bush and discovered the cause. "It's just a bunny!"

We all started laughing, looking down at the cute little ball of brown fluff.

 _Well that sure was anti-climatic…_

All of a sudden, we heard another rustle.

"We're not afraid of you family of bunnies!" yelled Christina welcomingly. "Come on ou-!"

And then a giant spirit-wolf jumped out! It growled ferociously. We all screamed as loud as we did with the bunny.

 _And that was certainly_ not _anti-climatic!_

After taking a good look at the beast, I knew we'd have no choice but to use brute force. It positioned itself firmly in front of us, unwilling to let us pass without a fight. It was a creature as majestic as it was terrifying. With the shape of a wolf, its fur a deep aqua color, yet, almost transparent like a ghost, the monstrosity stared down at us. It had queer aqua-green symbols imprinted on it's legs, face, and back. It growled at us ferociously, its symbols glowing into a bright, neon green instead. As dark as it was in the Wyrd, I could see perfectly clear that creature's eyes glared straight into my soul. Chills ran down my back. I've never faced anything like this back at Mooshu.

 _Why did I have to come here?_ _By the time I'd get back home, I'd either be dead or permanently scarred, mentally and / or physically, at this rate._

Breaking the silent stillness, a stick cracked. All heads turned to find Justin, who had taken a step back in retaliation.

 _Seriously Justin? First being scared like a girl then this?!_

There was a painful moment, knowing exactly what was going to happen before it even took place. The wolf pounced.

"CHARGE!" yelled Cassandra with a battle-like cry.

It was a quick creature. As it jumped, it seemed to soar over everyone else's heads! The wolf then decided to target me by leaping toward me, consequently pinning me down to the ground. I held him back as much as I could with my razor samurai sword.

"Help!" I managed to cry, as the wolf's head neared my face.

 _What if he has rabies?_ I didn't bother to stifle a gag. _I don't need medical treatment!_

Fiona rushed to my aid. She tried to shoo off the wolf.

"Go away!"

Unfortunately, I'm not sure it understood or even listened if it did. Finally, she gave up and whacked the butt of her sword on his head. The wolf yelped in pain, and backed away. I got myself together, then tip toed behind the wolf. We all circled it. We had finally surrounded it.

* * *

Destiny's P.O.V.

* * *

I was faced the creature that stared back at me with his glowering, blue-green eyes. In that moment, I could tell how determined it was to harm me as well as my fellow Knights of the Silver Rose. I could not let that happen. I matched the determination of its eyes with my own to show I was not intimidated. As the others positioned themselves to either side of the wolf, I glared right back into its glowing eyes. Both pairs of green-blue eyes reflected the same aura. Not only was the spirit and I fighting to show dominance and superiority against each other, but, for once, win the title of being the alpha, the one in control.

 _Through its eyes, I became the creature. I was backed up into a corner, just as the wolf was now, whimpering helplessly. Glowing marks surrounded me. They were the same colors and patterns as those that were imprinted on my furry body._

" _ **You are here to serve me!"**_

 _I turned my blue moon furry head to find an ugly witch standing in front of me. She bore a spear covered in horns and feathers, trophies from previous battles._

" _ **You must kill all in sight… otherwise, I shall kill you! Attack my minion!"**_

Her malicious cackling faded as my conscience separated from the wolf's, and my eyes averted themselves. I was so taken aback that I didn't see the wolf pounce towards me!

My friends were too slow to stop it. It bit my left arm, which was the one I always held my sword in. It became completely numb. My fighting arm immediately dropped my sword.

 _No…_

I whimpered, just as the wolf did, as if it regretted hurting me...

All my companions started to panic. "Destiny!"

They attempted to fill in the breach I made in the circle as to prevent the spirit-wolf from doing further damage.

"No!" I cried in desperation.

I grabbed my sword with my other hand, and challenged the Knights of the Silver Rose. As stupid as it was, I couldn't let them hurt this already tortured creature.

"Don't kill him! He's already been hurt and used!"

"What in the Spiral are you talking about?!" growled Evelyn, fighting me back in order to reach the spirit-wolf.

"Have you gone mad?!" angrily questioned Olivia. "Did his bite make you crazy?! Because you sure are acting like that right now!"

"Get out of the way!" ordered Cassandra, her usually angelic blue eyes in a fury.

I fought against them with all the force I had left. I came to discover that I'm almost ambidextrous since I seemed to duel with my left arm almost as comfortably as I did with my right... Despite the pleasure of discovering this newfound ability, I dreaded having to endure this ongoing battle between me and my friends.

"Stop! Knights!" Christina demanded, pushing past the others, trying to get to me.  
"What is even going on?!" asked Justin, following Christina's lead. "Why are we dueling Destiny? This is pointless!"  
"Guys!" Savannah interrupted. "Christina said to stop!"

I glanced back at the majestic soul while the others were distracted.

"Go while you still can!"

I kept holding back the uncooperative knights so it could escape. It seemed to regret leaving me behind, but then bowed it's great head at me before it left as it was told.

 _It was as if we understood each other..._

I tried to make sense out of all that was happening, but it seemed like my world had just turned upside-down.

 _Why did the spirit-wolf follow my lead? Since how long have I been ambidextrous? What's with my uncanny fighting skills with_ both _hands? For that matter, how did we_ all _turn out to fight so well against each other with so little training?! It was as if we each had years of experience behind us... but most of us have only recently learned to fight like this! Well, at least that creature's out of our sight… for now._

"Why did you let that thing escape?!" exclaimed Fiona, outraged. "We were doing so well!"

"She must have had a reason…" Christina mumbled. "...Even if I have no idea what it is…"

As the others argued, I started feeling lightheaded. I couldn't bear all the negativity being fired around, not to mention how little energy I had left after fighting at least a quarter of the total amount of members in the Knights of the Silver Rose. It wasn't long before I fainted.

* * *

Christina's P.O.V.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Destiny!" I caught her right before she collapsed on the dirt ground.

Cassandra took off Destiny's helmet so we could see her face. She was extremely pale. Her eyelids were closed, covering the irises the color of the sea.

"I think she fainted!" worried Fiona. "I shouldn't have yelled at her…"

"We need to find that village! And fast!" panicked Olivia.

I couldn't stay in control like this... I sorta lost it and just... blew up.

"Everyone! Calm down! We can't do anything if we're panicking! Someone check her pulse…"

Fiona nodded anxiously, and felt her wrist. "She's alive. She must have just fainted…"

 _Phew!_ _Destiny will be okay._

That fact somewhat relieved me and cleared my mind a bit. "Now we can worry about taking her to the village."

We all tried to lift her, but it was no use with all the equipment that already burdened us. Out of thin air, an orange sparkling sprite materialized.

"Oh my!" she cried in shock in her high pitched voice.

Another sprite emerged from the dark, this one glowing a magical, aqua breeze blue hue. "It can't be! It can't be her can it?"

"Can't be who?" Savannah questioned curiously. "Can you help our friend Destiny?"

They seemed taken back for a second.

The blue sprite seemed to have comprehended what was going on. "Destiny? Oh!-"

The orange glowing sprite covered the other's mouth before she could leak anymore information.

Then she floated down to Destiny's wounded arm. "Hold on! I'll tend to that nasty bite. I'm Maybelle by the way!"

"Wow! Actual fairies!" It looked as if Cassandra was about to explode.

"Well, we're sprites. We can't heal as quick or as well as fairies. Only enough to get this girl in stable condition till we get _to_ the fairies," explained the second sprite. "Oh! I'm Bluemoon! You all are?"

"The Knights of the Silver Rose!" we all declared proudly in unison.

"Hmm… Are you in any way related to the Knights of the Rainbow Heart?" Maybelle questioned as she sprinkled fairy dust on Destiny's bite.

Both sprites seemed to be extremely intrigued with her...

 _Destiny is super nice and all, but why are they're so interested in_ her _out of all of us? Then again, she_ is _in critical condition..._

"Huh?" Evelyn scratched her head. "Why do those old knights keep coming up? It's like they're everywhere!"

"They _were_ everywhere," winked Bluemoon mysteriously.

 _Wonder what connection they have with the Knights of the Rainbow Heart…_

Destiny opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. She looked quite dazed.

"What… What just happened?"

"Destiny!" We made her the center of our group hug.

She rubbed her head. "Um… Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm feeling kind of dizzy..."

Then she noticed the teeth marks pierced through her armor and into her skin.

"Ah! The spirit-wolf! Must save! Now!" she blundered, jumping up to standing position immediately.

She ran from the clearing we created during our battle, skillfully tracking the beast's trail into the woods. We all raced after her.

"Wait!"

She paid us no heed, steadily running through the forest after the beast.

 _What in the Spiral is up with her today?! Was there venom from that bite that made her delusional?_

Finally, she stopped.

 _Thank goodness! No more crazy chasing._

But I then realized there were elves, fairies, sprites, imps, leprechauns, dwarves, gnomes, dryads, even a unicorn and an ice wyrm all staring at us! Most of their homes were carved out of overgrown mushrooms and flowers, or old trees and stumps. There were a few colorful tiny tents laid out as well as few cottages made of hay roofs, twig walls and living vine support from inside. Some creatures had burrows, dens, and caves. The one that stood out to me most was made of ice, most likely the ice wyrm's. There were even treehouses built on trees with their leaves ablazing! How did they not burn into ashes?!

Justin started chuckling nervously, breaking the silence. "Heh heh. Looks like we found our magical little village. Literally!"

I slapped my head in embarrassment. _I knew Justin would make things more interesting around our group of knights, but this is just ridiculous!_

At that, Destiny fainted in front of everyone. Again.


	2. Searching for Answers

_**Hi there readers out there :) Lisalynd, Writer of Many Names here.**_

 _ **Wow. Now I'm feeling as awkward as AlliyahtheAuthor was in this exact chapter… o.o Guess we might as well share this awkwardness together. :P**_

 **Hey, gang?! Are you all feeling well?! I hope you are!**

 **XD. Yeah. Okay. Now what do I say… Um, COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! (That was really awkward for some reason. Sorry for that. xD)**

 _ **Oh! Before I forget, see if you can spot all the references of shows and movies Melissa and Michael use ;) List the ones you've found in the Reviews so other readers can compare and share as well. Happy searching! :)**_

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V.

* * *

The first thing anyone said once a good chunk of our knights group left was, "I'm BORED!"

Of course, it was Andy who said this. He slumped down into the chair closest to him and started fiddling with his authentic, new metal sword. It took forever to convince Genna that he required one for self-defense, and the previous wooden training sword just wouldn't cut it. Instead, it would have been cut _through_. She's just like Mrs. Bentina Beakley, restricting Andy from doing anything risky.

"They just left!" I reminded him. "You've literally had, like, fifty seven seconds to become bored!"

 _Guess his thirst for adventure will never be quenched..._

He shrugged. "So?"

"Andy! Stop playing with your new sword like that! It's dangerous!" warned Genna.

"Well, unless you guys find something for us to do in the meantime, I'm gonna keep playing around," he bargained.

Genna turned to us, desperate for ideas.

Cleo groaned. "I thought you would all remember this! Destiny and Christina told us to do some research on the Knights of the Rainbow Heart! Though I see no point in doing so… It's just a group of knights-"

"-that scared the life out of me, that's what!" blurted out Mike.

 _I've never seen Mike so open about his fears._

Andy fell of the chair he was sitting on and started bursting with laughter. "HA HA! That was the funniest thing ever! First time I ever saw a guy older than me get scared like that!"

Mike growled and stared Andy down, full of embarrassment and anger. Once Andy realized he was probably gonna get himself into a fight with Mike, he stopped chuckling immediately.

 _Is this really my brother?_ I frowned, astonished by Mike's new personality. _He once failed the easiest class back at home; Acting! And now he seemed so much more courageous… and mean. Why is he acting now? How has he changed so suddenly? Wonder if Destiny did anything to him…_

"Mike! Snap out of it!" I tried to distract him from scaring the life out of Andy. "He's one of us! This isn't like you..."

He shook his head vigorously. "What? Oh… sorry. Guess I kind of got carried away..."

"Kind of?!" Genna was trying to comfort her fearful brother before flaring up against Mike. "It looked like you were actually gonna duel my nine year old brother that's still learning to fend for himself!"

He blushed, avoided all of our eye contact, and huddled himself in the furthest corner in the room from me.

I headed towards him. "Mike..."

Genna, Andy and Cleo left us so we could have a twin chat.

"What's up with you Mike? Why are you acting like this?"

He was quiet for a minute, before he finally confessed. "I don't get it! I thought Destiny told me if I see myself as my favorite heroes I watch, I could become just like them. But it seems like I'm just becoming a villain instead…"

 _So that's where his duelling personalities are all coming from!_ _Destiny wouldn't say that kind of thing right? He must have interpreted her words differently and got himself all worked up about it!_

He _has_ worked himself up over nothing multiple times before. The most recent case aside from this was when he tried carpentry. He was assigned to make a stool but made a round chair instead. He accidentally cut off stile of the his chair, coincidentally leveling it to seat. He freaked out about it until the day it was due for completion. But it looked just like a stool without that stile, and the master carpenter congratulated him instead.

"I was hoping I could be like the Puss in Boots in that situation," he continued, interrupting my memories. "You know how he says, " _Fear me, if you dare!"_ I wanted to act like that. But I guess I just ended up looking like a monster..."

I did my best to comfort him with references we both knew and loved. "Well, I guess I'm more like Kitty Softpaws in a situation like this."

"I just wish I could be just like my idols without making myself a completely different person!"

"No matter who you try to be, you are what you have always been: my brother."

We both hugged each other, even though our armor made it uncomfortable.

"Thanks Mia. I won't keep a secret from you from now on."

We both smiled.

"Are they done talking yet?" asked the muffled voice of Andy from behind the secret passageway.

I bet Genna was trying to silence him. "Andy! Shush!"

Mike and I went towards the exit and found Cleo, Andy, and Genna eavesdropping on us.

"What?! It's been forever since I've last heard some good gossip!" defended Cleo.

* * *

Genevieve's P.O.V.

* * *

We all rolled our eyes. _That did it._

After how Mike treated Andy, I wasn't sure if he would kill us for listening to their private conversation or not. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Um, sorry about teasing you earlier," my brother apologized. "I didn't know you could be strong and intimidating yourself..."

Mike seemed pleased by that remark. "No prob, Andy. We bros gotta stick together!"

He winked. That cheered Andrew up immediately in a way I never thought possible.

 _How did he just cheer up my gloomy brother with a smile? It's always taken a lot for me to cheer up my brother when he's down in the dumps… Maybe there are some things I just can't do to make Andy happy..._

"Um, hate to spoil the mushy moment here," interrupted Cleo. ''But shouldn't we be asking people around about this secretive Knights of the Rainbow Heart organization?"

"Oh yeah!" I completely forgot. "Um, let's not ask any knights. They might be suspicious of us. How about we ask some local villagers?"

"We could ask the King too!" urged Mia. "He must know about them if they were knighted by him."

"Okay! How about we split up after cross-examining a few people in the village altogether?" strategized Mike. "We could cover more people in less time. I call being with my sis!"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

We hurried into our guests' rooms to change from our armor to our regular clothing. We each had special places to hide our armor. My hiding spot was under my bed, as was Andy's. I don't know where the others hid their armor since they stayed in different rooms, and I couldn't find their armor in plain sight when we came to get them.

We grouped up in the dormitory that connected all our dorms then ran as fast as we could out the door. Too bad we had to bump into Jordan, Max, and Camille. We literally ran into them. I was the first to recover and quickly come up with an excuse that we were in a hurry and had to run a few last minute errands for the palace chefs. They willingly allowed us to pass without question, all of them with greedily hungry looks in their eyes. Jordan and Max generously gave us two sacks of gold coins from what they claimed to have won from a bet with a few knights. I was rather surprised that they were offering so much, until I noticed all the other sacs, possibly all filled with gold coins, attached to their belts. I don't even want to know. Camille, in the meantime, decided to push her twin siblings out the palace door to get a move on so we could buy the ingredients already. It was pretty comical really. From there to High Road, we encountered no further questioning. It was time for us to do that.

* * *

Cleopatra's P.O.V.

* * *

 _I hate interacting with commoners!_ _I mean, do these people even know who I am? I'm Cleopatra for Ra's sake!_

The journey into the High Road didn't take very long. Michael and Melissa believed that this was the area they've been in right before they found us captured on that rolling wagon, so that should make things a little more interesting. Though it seemed to be a pretty generic village to me. Nothing special. I stuck my nose up in the air. Krokotopian _tombs_ had much more character than all this. There'd be primeval gigantic columns supporting the crumbling ceilings, which definitely reflected more history than those white marble ones only found in the castle of Avalon, which _must_ have been an attempt to copy Krokotopian ones. Sharp interior architectural designs and hieroglyphics were outlined in striking primary and metallic colors in krokotopian chambers. The color of the paints would reflect the class of magic that protected the tomb. Ancient artifacts would be abundant such as detailed, symmetrical pottery and ancient scrolls dating back to the beginning of Krokotopian times. Aside from the copied column structures only found in the castle, there was none of this anywhere around here.

"So, which house do we go up to first?" Genevieve asked.

Melissa pursed her lips. "Maybe we could just go from the end to the beginning."

I scoffed. "We're literally going to ask every single house?!"

Michael shrugged. "The village isn't _that_ big…"

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

In the end, we asked quite a few villagers, and here's what they had to say:

"Knights of the Rainbow Heart? Never heard of them," replied a young apprentice honestly.

"I remember when they brought back all the armor I made that had mysteriously disappeared! They must have done a lot of fighting in order to take back that armor I made, since their own uni-colored armor was damaged," revealed the local armourer, somewhat surprised that we came to him again after knocking on his home front door.

His wife came out and continued for him. "Ooh! I remember that day! They still gave back the armor he made instead of replacing their dented armor with the newly fabricated ones! We were certainly grateful. I asked for the names of those noble, honest knights, but they only said they were called the Knights of the Rainbow Heart before they vanished and never returned! One day, we found two of their signatures swords just lying around, no other trace of them left behind. We kept them for as a reminder of their great deeds, but recently, they've been stolen!"

After giving the couple their privacy, we gathered around.

Andrew started the discussion. "You don't think..."

"That Christina and Destiny unwarily chose those two swords from the mysterious Knights of the Rainbow Heart when the Armory was unguarded?" finished Genevieve. "It's possible."

"You mean likely," corrected Michael. "The way those swords once randomly started moving themselves makes them as peculiar as those ghost-knights! Why do all these coincidences happen around us?!"

"We better inform them next time we get together," Melissa decided, contradictorily serious from her usual bubbling personality.

I nodded, equally stone-faced. "Agreed."

We disbursed from our group circle, going around the rest of High Road, Caer Lyon, Abbey Road, and Caliburn, questioning more residents who were willing to share their experiences with these mystifying knights.

A wealthy old man in Caliburn admitted, "A group of knights, each wearing a different color once saved my eldest daughter when she was captured, along with a great amount of our loot by some peculiar thieves. I heard one was named Pot and another Francis… They were wanted for years! That was until those knights put them in their rightful place behind bars. Sadly, they escaped soon after those good knights vanished off the face of Avalon! Don't bother asking my daughter as a witness about all this. She was only a baby at the time, so she doesn't remember, but whomever those knights were, they have my eternal thanks for returning her along with all our riches."

As we left that man to his affairs, Mia wondered, "Francis and Pot. They sound familiar..."

"Hey! Wasn't it Pan and François?!" remembering once again when they disgracefully captured my friends and I.

"Maybe they're somehow related," Genevieve guessed.

 _It would be interesting to find out about their family trees, too..._ _Then we could end their family's bloodline._

Mike and Mia then headed back toward the castle to question the King while we continued on in the village. There were many other tales we heard from others. The older they were, the more stories they had to share with us about their heroic deeds. But every time, they vanished afterwards and the only identity they left behind were that they were part of the Knights of the Rainbow Heart organization.

I'll admit it now. I wasn't really that interested in these men we were searching for at first, but eventually, I began to crave to hear and find out more! They were so... _mysterious_!

 _These fellow knights we're searching for sure seemed like good people at heart_. _Ra said so himself that when they stole the amulet I now possess, it was for the greater good..._

I then reconsidered. _Maybe these knights aren't the ruffians I thought they were originally… But why are they so secretive?_

These thoughts stayed with me the entire journey back to the castle, plus many unanswered questions like this one: _What are the Knights of the Rainbow Heart hiding?_


End file.
